Forever Friends Rewrite
by That70sGirl99
Summary: A rewrite of my story Forever Friends, only this time its a Keith oriented story. When Keith Partridge's father died. He Thought his world ended. That was, until he met Cathy. Then his world changed entirely. This is the story of their lifelong romance. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I inherited the rights to The Partridge Family when I was born! Isn't that great!? Okay, okay I really don't own The Partridge Family. Now, GO AWAY! **

**Summary: When Keith Partridge's father died. He thought his world ended. That was, until he met Cathy. Then his world changed entirely. This is the story of their lifelong romance. This might be a one shot or a two shot depending on what you all think.**

**San Pueblo, California 1979**

Keith Partridge walked down the street crying. Why did she leave him? What did he do to her? This was one confusing relationship. It seemed as if it was never stable. It was always off and on. Just like a light. You turn it off and you turn it on again.

He still remembered that faithful day he met her. That day changed his life forever. And he swore. She was the one.

**Ten Years ago (1969)**

Keith Partridge sobbed on his mother's shoulders right after he heard the news of his Father's death. His father meant the world to him and his family. His world was shattered. Now he has to be the man of the family. He just didn't know if he was prepared for it yet.

"Keith, would you please take these cookies to the new neighbors next door?" His mother asked as she got up and grabbed the cookies from the counter and gave them to him.

Keith nodded without saying a single word and went to the front door. He then headed next door and went up to the porch. He knocked on the door and a young girl around his age answered it.

She smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is Keith Partridge and I'm your next door neighbor. My mom wanted me to bring you these" He said pointing at the cookies.

"Thank you, I'm Cathy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you okay?" She asked. She noticed that he had been crying.

"I'm fine" He said simply. He didn't want to force his home problems on his next door neighbor who he didn't even really know.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him.

"Sure" Keith said. Then he went inside.

And that, was the moment his life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: UGH! I thought I told you to go away! Fine I don't own the Partridge Family or anything associated with it there you happy?**

Keith walked into Cathy's house and looked around. There was still a lot of boxes laying around then again, they just moved in. He saw a woman in the kitchen preparing dinner. Then Cathy spoke up.

"Mom this is who was at the door. His name is Keith Partridge and he is our next door neighbor"

Then the women turned around and faced him. She was wearing an apron on top of a light pink dress and white flats. She was holding a white wash cloth and was wiping the table. She put it down and wiped the sweat off of her forehead and walked up to him.

"Man with all that unpacking it sure does make you break out in a sweat!" She said

"Hi Keith, My name is Janice and I'm Cathy's mother and you have, of course met Cathy" She said nodding towards Cathy. Then she extended her hand towards him.

Keith toke her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you.. What's your last name?" He asked

"Springsteen"

"Mrs. Springsteen" Keith finished.

"So Cathy are you going to San Pueblo High?" Keith asked.

Cathy nodded. "I'm starting there tomorrow I hope to see you there" She said.

Keith didn't know what to say. His mother had given him and his siblings the option to stay home tomorrow so they could have time to grieve and he planned on staying home.

"So Keith would you like to-"

Suddenly everything was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Cathy's mother opened it to reveal his mother.

"Keith I thought I told you just to deliver the cookies!"

"I'm sorry mom I met Cathy and she invited me in and I just felt that I couldn't say no" He replied

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm Janice Springsteen and this is my daughter Cathy" Janice said as she extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Shirley Partridge and I'm sure you all have met my oldest son Keith" Shirley said as she shook her hand.

"Oldest son? Do you have more then one child?" Janice asked.

Shirley nodded. "I have five"

"Five wow! That most be a ton of work"

"Yes it certainly is" Shirley replied

"Would you like to bring your family over for dinner? My husband should be home soon" Janice offered.

"Are you sure? That would be a lot of mouths to feed"

"No I'm fine with it"

"We would love to" Shirley said


	3. Chapter 3

Keith didn't go to school the net day. His siblings stayed home that day to. He just couldn't deal with the grief. Everything around the house seemed to bring up some memory of his father. He just needed time to deal with his grief. Shirley understood and didn't mind them staying home that day.

He really wanted to see Cathy that day though.

That Night

The kids were gathered around the sofa as Shirley came downstairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

The kids looked up and nodded as their mother headed towards the door and opened it and locked it. The kids followed behind her and headed next door. Shirley knocked on the door and Janice answered it.

She smiled at them "Come on in, Dinner is almost ready"

The Partridges headed inside and sat down.

Keith spotted Cathy and smiled. He walked up to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him "Good. I didn't see you at school today"

"I decided to stay out, you see-" Then he stopped. He decided this wasn't the place to talk about it.

"Why don't we go talk in private?" He asked

She nodded "I'd like that,"

Then they headed outside to the back porch and sat down in the chairs. He sighed, was he really ready to explain this to her?

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked him.

He hesitated for a moment "The reason I was out today was because my father died the other day" he explained.

"Oh Keith, I'm so sorry if there is anything I can do to help just let me know" she said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" he said.

"I can relate, my aunt died a few years ago, it was pretty hard on the family, especially my mom" she explained.

"Yeah, I plan on being in school tomorrow though" he said.

"You know, you're a pretty nice person Cathy" Keith said.

"You are to Keith"

"I was wondering if-" He said but then the door to the porch opened up, interrupting his question.

"Keith, Cathy dinners on the table" Cathy looked up to see her father, Jon Springsteen at the porch door.

Then the two headed inside and sat at the table beside each other.

Dinner started up silently but then after a while Janice spoke up.

"So, pardon me for asking Shirley but where is your husband?" Janice spoke up.

The table then went silent for a few minutes.

Shirley had tears in her eyes, but managed to speak.

"He…He died the other day" she said.

"Shirley, I'm sorry for bringing it up, if you need my help you can just call me, I'll give you our number" she said.

Shirley nodded

"So, if you guys need any help unpacking just let us know" Shirley said changing the topic.

"We wouldn't mind that at all, we still have a bunch of stuff to unpack" Jon said.

"Okay, we'll come over next weekend, I'll bring the kids along to" Shirley said.

"That would be terrific" Janice said smiling.

Once Keith and Cathy finished the two decided to head up stairs.

Cathy opened the door to her bedroom and they headed inside. Cathy sat down on the bed and Keith began looking threw her box of vinyl records.

"So, Keith you never got to tell me the question you were going to ask me earlier" she said. "What was it?"

"Oh, I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" he asked.

"Oh Keith, I'm afraid not, I already have a date this Saturday"

"With who?" he asked.

Then she said something that would make him very angry.

"Gordy, do you know him?" she asked.

She didn't get an answer before he ran out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Of course he knew him.

Gordy was one of his best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith stormed out of the house angrily. He couldn't believe it! How could she be going out with Gordy! His best friend! He knew he liked Cathy! He did it simply to make her jealous!

He would certainly be having a talk with Gordy later on. He walked inside his house and slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

He eyed his guitar. It was the one his father had given him for his birthday. He still remembered how happy he was when he got it:

_Flashback:_

"_Here is one last present Keith" his father said._

_Keith looked at it carefully._

"_Well aren't you going to open it? Or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Laurie asked._

_He then began opening it and was shocked at what he saw._

_It was the guitar he had been eyeing at the music store!_

"_Oh my god dad!" Keith said._

_He then ran over to his father and hugged him._

"_THANK YOU!" He said._

"_You're welcome Keith I knew it was the one you had been wanting for a while so your mother and I chipped in and brought it for you" He said as he smiled at his mother._

_Then Keith went over and played the guitar._

But ever since his father's death he has had trouble deciding rather he should keep playing music.

He sighed as he kept his gaze looking at it. Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Its mom" his mother said.

"Come in" He said.

Then his bedroom door opened to reveal his mother. She came and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Keith I'm wondering why you left all of a sudden" she said.

"It's a long story" he said.

"I have the time" she replied.

He sighed.

"She's going out with Gordy Saturday night mom" he said.

"So?"

"So I like her" Keith said.

"You can't have every girl you want Keith, life doesn't work that way" She said.

"I know that mom, But I really like her"

"You only just met her yesterday, who knows you might change your mind about her later"

"Yeah I guess your right but she just seems different from other girl's I've met"

"Well just give it time honey"

"Okay" Keith said.

"Now, will you come back next door?" She asked.

Keith nodded then the two headed back to the Springsteen's house.

Cathy came up to Keith as soon as he came in the door.

"Keith I was wondering where you went I was wanting to ask you something" She said.

"Ask me what?" Keith said.

"Well since I was not available this Saturday would you like to see me next Saturday?" she asked.

Keith smiled "I'd love to"


End file.
